Could I?
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Miley Stewart... crying her eyes out. Mascara smudged. Lipstic smudged. All of her makeup was ruined."I-Im s-sorry I'll just..." She stood up to leave, hoping she hadn't upset Mikayla. Mikiley oneshot not sure if it should be T or M


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_Click click click... _Her heels clicked against the linolium tiles as she followed the voice. She could hear sobbing... the most aweful sobbing that she could have ever imagined. _Who could possibly be that sad? How could anyone cause someone to be that sad? _She thought to herself as she tossed her curly dark brown, almost black hair, over her shoulder. She listened closely, walking past the many doors in the hallway of her mansion. She could hear the sobbing through the loud music.

_Why doesn't anyone else hear? Or is it that nobody else cares? _She asked herself. She stopped outside the last door in the hallway... the door to her room. _Who would be in my room? _She thought she had locked it. It had become common sense to her since she had thrown so many parties that she had to learn to lock certain rooms incase. She hesitantly touched the doornob, slowly turning it and opening the door with a loud, dragged out creeeeak.

Miley Stewart... crying her eyes out. Mascara smudged. Lipstic smudged. All of her makeup was ruined. She sat there with her head in her hands, and looked up when the door had opened. "I-Im s-sorry I'll just..." Miley half whispered and choked out between sobbs. She smoothed her dress and stood up to leave, hoping she hadn't upset Mikayla, knowing well that it was her room. "Miley..." She said softly, holding an arm out to stop her from leaving.

She put a hand on each of her shoulders and made Miley sit back downon the bed. Miley's bright blue eyes shined, wet from tears as she looked up at Mikayla. "What happened?" She asked the girl that she knew so little about, yet invited her to every event ever since she had walked in on her in her dressing room as Hannah. They always looked at eachother with some sort of understanding that nobody else really understood.

"Mikayla, I... " Was all that Miley managed to get out before she started crying hard again. The brunette next to her sat down and wasn't really sure what to had never been good at comforting so she slowly reached her hand out and rubbed her back. "It's ok, you don't have to explain if you don't want to, take your time." She said softly, with a slight roughness to her voice.

Miley slid slightly closer, and hesitantly put her head lightly on Mikaylas shoulder. She sensed Miley's unsureness and put her hand on the back of the brunette's head, pushing her head securely into her chest and held her, hoping that she was done somthing right. She always thought something odd was happening. Miley gave her this... shock whenever they looked at eacother, or brushed arms onstage, or had to hug for photos that the press gobbled up. She tried to avoid this feeling and for that reason Miley thought that the girl resented her.

At this moment she felt no resentment, She was surprised to feel Mikayla's guard completely dropped just for felt so gentle, as she stroked Miley's hair and pursed her lips. Her other hand was on Miley's wrist, preventing her from taking her hand off of Mikayla's thigh. Not that she minded anyhow. This was the whole reason she was here. Here for Mikayla. The forbidden fruit. The peach with the hard core that you always had to spit out.

"Mikayla... he tried to- he left because- I couldn't-" Miley tried to explain and made no sense. She nuzzled her nose into Mikayla's collar bone, making the the girl shudder an tighten her grip around Miley, she had moved her arms around her so that they were now practically hugging. "Who? Jake?" Mikaylas asked, knowing the answer. "Yes... He wanted to... you know... and I tried but as soon as he even put his hand so much as in my shirt I felt bad... It felt wrong... He... he called me... I can't say it." Miley paused in between all of her words, not sure if she should tell Mikayla the truth.

"It's okay, you can tell me, you know I'm good with secrets." She whispered and then chuckled. "Promise you won't let go of me or be disgusted?" Miley asked and Mikayla nodded as Miley picked up her head and looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to lose it Mikayla... But I couldn't. Not with him. I told him and he said that... He called me a dyke. He said that he saw the way I looked at you, and the way we dance together so closely onstage.... He said he could tell I'd rather be with you on this bed." Miley explained, never looking away Mikayla's chocolate pools.

"He said that you love me?" She asked, not knowing what to think. "Yes... he somehow knew... he knew that I was too scared to tell you... Mikayla, I know that you don't like me like that but I needed to tell you... I can't lose it to anyone else. I'm never taking your poster off my wall... even if you throw me out. I'll never stop running to the tv whenever I hear the mention of you name on some news channel. I'm sorry Mikayla...please understand. Me without you is like ... us without our music. " Miley gave her speech as if it were rehearsed.

Mikayla sat there, not letting go of Miley, just scanning her eyes the whole time she had spoken and thought to herself. She had never really thought much of anyone. All of the boys she dated were famouse, the only reason the served was press. She never had a crush. Yet she heard what it was like to have one and the closest she could call a crush was Miley. The way she creeped into her mind at the most innapropriate moments, or the way that she would let her stare linger for longer than nodded after she had her revalation and Miley just looked at her confused.

"Could I- um... " Miley hesitated before tracing Mikayla's jaw with her finger. "Could I just kiss you once? I need to know Mikayla... What it would be like, and if you feel it to. He said that you get the same look as I do." She asked and explained at the same time. Mikayla slowly felt herself smile. "He said I do the same lovestruck look as you?" She half giggled as she asked and Miley felt hersef smile as well."Yes, is that good or bad?" She asked.

"I guess we could try and If we both feel something, it's good that we are on the same page then." She answered and then gave her signature cocky smile. Miley blushed before licking her lips and allowing her eyes to focus on Mikaylas red lips, covered in what she knew would be her rasberry lipgloss that she always wore before concerts or parties. She ached to taste her lipgloss on her own lips and only fullfilled it in her dreams.

Their eyes slowly started to close as Mikayla tilted her head and slowly her nose to Miley's. Her breath tickled Miley's upper lip as she slowly breathed in and out. She softly pressed her lips against Miley's and could practically hear her heart beating in her ears. Miley sat up straighter and pressed her lips harder against Mikayla's . It happened so fast, neither of them knew the result that the kiss would bring. Mikayla gripped Miley's sides and started to lay back. She pulled Miley onto her lap, so that she was straddled and they sat there for a few minutes, slowly kissing back and forth, somtimes hard and other times softer and deeper.

They both knew that they felt somthing indeed, there was no need to discuss it.

**A/N: this was just kinda a spur of the moment writing to get my mind off of things, sorry for all the delay on my other stories, im having big issues at home and with my heart lately so for now im saying that for a little while my stories are all on hiatus**

**A HUGE thanks goes out to everyone for having patience and still reviewing my stories, thank you all so much every little review makes me smile :D **


End file.
